


The most regrettable meetings

by Drakojana



Series: Regrets, regrets, so many regrets [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also Jack has a terrible case of a crush, Anti is a jerk, Comedy, Confessions, Cuddles, Demon!Anti, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, demon!dark, someone needs anger management classes, time for some explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Jack can't hide the demon forever. Sooner or later someone has to find out.The same rule may apply to Dark. Friends will always find a way.





	1. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> First of all:  
> I am so sorry for the unannounced break! I've decided to put this series along with _Wish You Could See Me_ and _Good Endings Are Overrated_ on hold over the summer. I know I posted other fics, mostly oneshots during the time. But now we're going back to those works and I hope you still enjoy them!
> 
> A small warning: the second segment of this chapter contains a description of an unsettling dream. You can skip it if you want!

There was always a catch to every deal with an otherworldly creature. Jack had seen enough movies, TV shows and played so many horror games he knows all about that.

And yet he managed to forget all about that during the very first day of officially "living together" with Dark. The idea of him being a demon had never left his mind, oh no, but a certain part of their deal managed to slip past him. And that would come back to haunt him horribly the moment he announced he'd go to sleep.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" Dark asked when Jack got up from the couch with a yawn. The green-haired man gave him a funny look.

"You want to continue cuddling in the bed?" He giggled. Surprisingly, he wasn't opposed to the idea of more hugging.

"Cuddling…?" The red-eyed creature cocked his head. "I am afraid I do not know what it means. I was merely asking whether my presence in your bedroom is welcome while you slumber."

"Are you going to watch me with that creepy stare of yours?" Jack rolled his eyes. Dark didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his voice, so he motioned for him to get up. "Alright. But don't try anything funny."

They walked to the bedroom and for a good five minutes, they stood in the middle of the room in front of the bed, just glaring at each other. The demon's expression was as unreadable as ever and the green-haired man couldn't stop a groan.

"Can I at least change? _Please_?" He made sure to emphasise the last word. The creature didn't seem to get the basic stuff about human interaction so Jack decided it would be just easier to make requests rather than commands.

"You appear to be embarrassed once again," Dark spoke slowly, his burning gaze set on the human's body which made the other shuffle his feet uncomfortably. "I do not understand how my presence prevents you from changing your attire."

"Let me rephrase this, then." Jack took a quick breath. "I'd like you to turn around and not look until I say so."

"Of course." The demon nodded and surprisingly followed the order.

The green-haired man quickly swapped his casual clothes for pyjamas, deciding that he could take a shower in the morning. He really wasn't in a mood to test out the red-eyed creature's knowledge about privacy that far. Once he changed, he snuck into the bed. A slight blush appeared on his face as he realised what sort of request he was about to make.

"Okay, you can look now."

Dark's lips twitched a bit when he turned around. Jack just knew the demon wanted to make another comment about his confused feelings and he wasn't sure whether he could handle any more of the embarrassment.

"Don't," he whispered in a voice that was too high-pitched for his liking.

"Can I at least sit next to you?" The creature raised an eyebrow, unsure what that was about.

"Uh… Yeah. Come here." The green-haired man laughed awkwardly and his hand curled into a fist when Dark approached the bed and sat down. Jack felt the mattress dip under the new weight. A weird thought of the demon being much heavier than he looked like crossed his mind but he quickly shook it off. The dark-haired creature didn't even wait a second before his arm found its way around the human's waist and Jack was pulled towards his hot body once again.

"Then let us engage in the act of cuddling."

That was the breaking point for the green-haired man. The seriousness in Dark's voice, the pretentious gentleness despite a steel-strong grip and most of all - the choice of words, the demon obviously not understanding the word "cuddle" quite yet. Jack burst out with giggles as he pressed his cheek against the red-eyed creature's chest.

"It appears I have said something inappropriate once again," Dark muttered, half annoyed, half confused.

"No, no!" The human spoke with a wide grin on his face. "It's just… The way you speak, it's funny how formal you sound."

"Formal? As far as I am concerned, this is human speech."

"Just because you speak English, doesn't mean you don't sound weird."

The demon furrowed his brows, though he didn't continue the discussion. Instead, he started caressing Jack's hair with his free hand. That surprised the other a bit. The green-haired man wasn't expecting more displays of affection - well, attempts of them. The thought of Dark being here with him just because it'd been a mistake on his part was still there at the back of his mind. Still, the silence interrupted by his own slow breathing was relaxing. Though it felt like something was missing. He shifted his head upwards, so his ear was more placed on the left side of the demon's chest.

Dark didn't have a heartbeat, huh. But that seemed to be justified, as he didn't mimic a human's body perfectly.

Soon Jack started to feel his body relax more and more in the creature's arms, his eyes closed with the exhaustion after a whole day catching up to him. He let out a light, pleased sigh when he felt the hand petting him slide down to cup his cheek and caress a side of his face with a finger.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Dark's voice sounded distant already, even though he was so close, right there with him. The green-haired man smiled and nodded against the other's chest with a small sound of approval.

He expected the red-eyed creature to lay him down, maybe spoon him if he felt like it. At the moment Jack didn't even consider fighting against it, it could be nice. He didn't, however, expect Dark to just… keep holding him like that. The demon didn't move at all, save for his hand that left the human's face for a second just to be put over his eyes right after. Jack wanted to ask what that was supposed to be about but he felt unable to speak anymore.

"Then sleep, Jack." Dark's breath was hot, his mouth right next to his ear. The green-haired man's whole body felt heavy and he soon felt himself fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

Darkness, and deafening silence - that was what greeted Jack in the land of dreams. He wasn't sure what was going on. After all, there would be no point in such an empty dream.

So the green-haired man thought he could at least shape it somehow, maybe it was just blank canvas waiting for him to paint it with his imagination. But nothing happened. The black was still black, no matter where he looked. In fact, he wasn't even sure whether he was looking around or just staring at one spot. Was there even anything to stare at?

Then Jack tried to speak. Perhaps adding some sort of a sound would shape the reality around him. But nothing would come out of his mouth - did he even have a mouth in the first place? He wanted to look down but there was no "up" or "down". The world shifted along with him, or maybe it was spinning faster than he could feel. Even the air around him was so still, yet at the same time, it felt like something was getting sucked out of Jack. One thing was for sure - he didn't have any sort of body in this dream. He was just a small point, floating in the endless void of darkness, with nothing to focus himself on.

At least he could still think. So Jack tried to understand the situation he'd found himself in. Why was the dream so… empty? How long would it last? He hoped he'd wake up soon.

After an hour, he ran out of thoughts and theories. Nothing had changed, the darkness was still the blackest thing he'd ever seen, and the silence was the most disturbing one he'd ever experienced. Jack found himself wishing he could at least hear his own heartbeat, or a buzz of a fly, or a gentle breeze of wind. But none of that came to his rescue. He couldn't even move, he couldn't _feel_ anything.

He could only… exist.

Soon he lost the track of time. With every passing minute, he grew more and more uncomfortable. That eventually evolved into anxiety, fear, and finally - panic. If he had lungs to breathe with, he'd be screaming and taking erratic breaths. If he had a face, he'd be crying his eyes out and staining his cheeks with tears. If he had legs to run with, he'd be trying his best to escape the void. But he had none of that. The only thing Jack had left were his thoughts.

And all he could think about were those things he would experience if he had a body. His thoughts went into a state of full-blown terror. And because he lacked any sort of way of expressing it, it simply piled up, putting an even bigger strain on his mind than ever before.

But it didn't stop. Or didn't begin, as there was nothing in the first place. Jack never expected the emptiness to be so horrifying. But now he knew it, and he found himself wishing he'd never underestimate it ever again.

 

* * *

 

The green-haired man woke up with a bloodcurdling scream ripping out of his throat. He was shaking all over, his mind too hazy to think clearly. Was that a nightmare? He couldn't remember a single thing. When he shut his eyes, all he could see was the darkness. The cold, silent, unwelcoming abyss. For some reason he couldn't even look at it, so his eyes flew right back open. As he did so, tears spilt from them, running down his face.

Jack snapped out of his haze when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso. The strange force pulled him towards a familiar heat and his face met warm skin. He still wasn't sure what was happening but he'd take anything over that hellish dream. He clutched the arms holding him, trembling uncontrollably with anxiety. A rough, yet quiet voice spoke up and the green-haired man felt the body underneath him vibrate with the deep baritone.

"What is the matter?"

The familiarity of that voice washed over him in a wave of relief. Everything suddenly cleared up and Jack held onto the one holding him in an embrace. He choked on his tears as he relished in the warmth of the demon's body. In that single moment, it meant so much to just have someone there, by his side.

"Dark… I had such a terrifying nightmare."

One of the hands resting on the human's back started to move in a soothing manner.

"That was no dream, Jack."

The words felt so heavy and unreal. What else could it have been, if not his worst nightmare? Jack opened his mouth, now that he'd calmed down but Dark spoke faster.

"I have taken away all your dreams. Have you forgotten our deal?"

Deal. The word sounded so foreign in his head. But as the green-haired man pulled away from the other and looked him in the eyes, in those burning crimson orbs, he remembered. Why the demon was there in the first place. Why Jack wasn't alone anymore. Why he could hold onto him without being shoved away.

Why he couldn't remember a single thing about a dream that made him wake up yelling, covered in sweat.

"No…" The whisper left his mouth sooner than he could stop his tongue from moving.

Dark's arms fell limply to his side, only for one of the hands to cup Jack's face soon after.

"This is the price you have agreed to, for the sake of my companionship."

The human lowered his gaze to stare at own hands, fiddling in his lap.

"Right," he kept his voice low and soon he crawled out of the bed to snatch up some clean clothes from his wardrobe.

"You seem to be conflicted right now." The demon got up shortly after.

"Listen, just… stay here. I need a minute to get my head straight."

Jack didn't wait for the creature's response. He left the room and locked himself in the bathroom, somehow not exactly trusting Dark that he'd stay away as asked.

It felt… weird. He wanted to blame the demon for tricking him, for making him experience something that felt like the worst thing he could imagine. But at the same time, he just couldn't do that. The green-haired man stood in the shower, letting the cool water wash over him as he closed his eyes to think. Dark may have been a bit confusing and annoying with his lack of actual social skills and basic modern knowledge. But there was something about him that was oddly adorable in those moments. And his hugs, they were something else. They were so warm and welcoming, and Dark would never push Jack away until he felt like it. So what if it was because he asked for it, and all the creature was simply doing was pleasing him? As long as it felt alright and made Jack comfortable, he liked it.

He was just scared of the void waiting for him once he went to bed. But he had a whole day to figure this out, to sort out the pros and cons. And this day seemed to be going to be full of the first ones.

The green-haired man ended up spending over forty minutes in the bathroom, with half an hour on the shower alone. But at least his head felt more clear, and he felt ready to start the day. When he opened the door to announce it to Dark he was out, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The demon had been waiting for him right in front of the bathroom door.

"Your usual morning routine lasts no more than twenty minutes. I have been worried."

"I'm fine, dude. Let's go to the kitchen, okay?" Jack sneaked past him. "I'm starving."

It took him a whole good minute to realise what he'd just heard.

Dark had been _worried_...?

He wanted to ask him a couple of questions once he'd make himself some sort of breakfast. But the moment he stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door, he felt something wrap around his stomach. Before he could realise it was another hug, and the demon rested his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"E-excuse me, I'm trying to get myself some food here." He cleared his throat. Of course, he'd be getting embarrassed first thing in the morning.

"I do not seem to be interrupting you." The red-eyed creature mused, turning his head to face the human's neck.

Jack swallowed thickly when he felt the movement on his shoulder. A mischevious thought popped up in his mind but he wished he'd be wrong. After all, Dark seemed to be primarily interested in cuddles. Oh, how wrong Jack was.

The demon pressed a light kiss on his neck, smiling against his skin shortly after.

"What are you doing?" The green-haired man kept staring into the fridge, though at this point he was blanking out, his gaze not even focusing on the contents but seeing through the wall behind it. He didn't dare to even twitch his head a bit.

"Doing my best to fulfil your desires," Dark kissed him once again before he lifted his head back up. "You have clearly wished for some sort of affection just now."

"Let me go," Jack gritted his teeth, his grip on the fridge door tightening. "Let me go and sit down at the table."

He felt one hand unwrap itself from his stomach, though the demon asked one more question before fulfiling the request.

"Why would you repress it, Jack, when you have got me right here already?"

"I said something."

Dark huffed before he let him completely go, and soon heard the scrape of the chair against the floor.

The green-haired man felt a bit annoyed, though the anger was directed at himself rather than at the creature. In a way, Dark was right. But again, Jack needed time to get used to it. Or to accept it in the first place, as the idea of getting rid of him wasn't an option. The demon would be there whether he liked it or not.

Jack busied himself with making some coffee, as that was one thing he certainly couldn't properly function later without. Dark was surprisingly obedient, he kept quiet until the other made himself the meal and sat down at the table with him.

"I never asked you to start showing me affection." The human muttered, holding the cup in one hand and he watched as the dark liquid swirled inside.

"I can sense your feelings. Your hidden desires you are too afraid to speak of." The demon leant forward a bit. "And they call out to me, all the time."

"Yeah, yeah. Just because I have a crush on your stupid sexy body doesn't mean I want you to go and kiss me," Jack took a long sip from the mug. "I was talking about that."

"Do you now, Jack?" Dark suddenly smiled, his voice ominous.

"I think I know my thoughts better than some mind-reading creature from hell," The green-haired man smirked, hoping that was all just a bluff and the demon wouldn't see through his own bullshit.

That's why his smile fell when Dark got up from his chair.

_Oh god, don't come here._

And Dark did. With one step, he was standing right beside Jack, towering over him.

_Don't lean in. Keep your hands to yourself._

He leant forward, so his face was nearly on Jack's own level and brought both of his hands to hold him.

_Do not--_

"Tell me, Jack. Amuse me. What are you thinking of right now?"

That was one hell of an utter defeat to the human. Dark knew perfectly what was racing through his mind. So he could either keep lying into his face or… take the matter into his own hands.

Jack's fingers twisted in the demon's shirt and pulled him down, so their lips crashed in a rough kiss. He didn't think about it, really, and he would probably end up regretting it later. It felt like a fight for a dominance for a second - the green-haired man desperately wanted to show the other that he could be unpredictable and the whole bullshit about reading his feelings wasn't true. But Dark didn't mind Jack taking the lead. He returned the kiss in a more gentle way, smirking against his lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Jack?" The red-eyed creature pulled away after a minute and rested his forehead against the human's. The other felt like punching him in that stupid chest. What was even the point of asking him after the kiss, anyway?

Jack soon realised what it was. He stared back into Dark's crimson eyes, noticing just what kind of expression he was making - smug and confident, the demon was waiting for him to admit it. Admit that everything Dark was doing for him, to him was right. He didn't want to give in so quickly, though. That would be accepting his defeat that he indeed couldn't get rid of a problem and would sooner fall into some sort of a trap. He had already but that didn't mean he couldn't hold onto the little shame and self-control he had left.

What saved the green-haired man in the moment was the last thing he would expect. His stomach growled, reminding him of the cooling-down coffee and the fact that it wanted to be stuffed with some proper food. Jack gently pressed his hand against the other's chest, pushing him away.

"L-let me finish my breakfast first," he mumbled, looking away.

The demon hummed in acknowledgement as he sat back down in his chair. They carried on in silence until the green-haired man got up to put the plate and cup away in the sink.

"Shall I wash them?" Dark asked and that was a surprise.

"Yesterday you weren't really fond of the idea of doing it," Jack sent him a glare.

"It seems you would like my help after all." The demon smiled and in a second he was right next to him. "Perhaps you wish for me to perform a task that will not include touching you?"

The human clicked his tongue at the other's accuracy. It was annoying how good he was at reading his feelings. So he stepped away with a shaky sigh.

"Sure. Do the dishes."

Dark nodded and Jack left the kitchen. Just as he stepped into the living room, he heard his phone ring. When he took it into his hand, he saw the screen display a name of his friend.

_Felix_

The green-haired man smiled, he was more than happy to talk to some other human.

"Hey, Fe! What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up!?_ " The other's voice was as annoyed as it could get. "Jack, you haven't picked up your phone for the whole day! I kept calling you ever since you dropped the damn call!"

He winced, moving the device away from his ear. The volume his friend spoke with was too much for his poor eardrums.

"S-sorry? I didn't really hear it…" Jack glanced at Dark who was still occupied with his task. Coult it be possible that he was responsible for it? "I was busy."

"Busy with that guy? What, did you two fuck for ten hours straight?"

"Felix," the green-haired man grumbled. He walked towards a window, lowering his voice so the demon wouldn't hear him. "We-- We're not a thing, okay? There was some stuff that needed sorting out…"

"I want you to tell me _everything_. Now."

"It's not something I could explain over the phone," Jack rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend could be a bit too demanding.

"Then I'm coming to your place," Felix said and before the other could even protest, the call ended.

"Don't--! Fuck!"

The green-haired man felt like throwing the phone to the ground. He was not ready for a guest and he was not in the mood for embarrassing stories. He was practically fuming with anger when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"It appears you are feeling quite conflicted again."

Jack almost felt like jumping out of his skin. When did Dark get so close? The demon was standing right behind him when the human turned around.

"Jesus, Dark! Stop scaring me!" He huffed. "Felix is going to be here in like, half an hour, and I still have no idea how to explain this!"

"This? What do you mean?" The red-eyed creature cocked his head in confusion.

"Why you're in my house! If I don't make something up quickly, he's never going to let me live it down…" Jack buried his face in his hands.

Again, the green-haired man didn't expect the demon to wrap his arms around his stomach in a hug.

"Why do you feel the need to lie? Is the truth not enough?"

"He… he'll get the wrong idea, that you're- we're--" Jack stuttered, not even bothering to get away from Dark's touch.

"I am not going anywhere," the demon mused, his tone laced with determination.

The human cursed him in his mind, Dark had probably sensed that Jack would prefer to lock him up somewhere and pretend he didn't exist. Of course, nothing was ever that easy. He still had some time left, so he decided to just think of all the possible questions Felix would ask and what sort of answers would be normal enough.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Jack's mind went completely against him. He came up with nothing good and the only thing he managed to do was to change his own clothes to something more representable since he was going to have a guest. Around forty minutes after the call he heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay. There he is. Act normal, please." The green-haired man rubbed his eyes as he walked up to the front door. He didn't receive any sort of a response from the demon but he hoped the other got the point. When he opened the door, he was met with an unamused Felix.

"Well… Hi again?"

"Hey," the man with bleached out hair spat out.

Before Jack could even invite him, Felix brushed past him as he walked into the house. Though when his eyes landed on Dark, he froze in place.

"… Oh," was all he managed to say.

"Let's… start with introductions," the green-haired man rubbed his neck. With his free hand, he gestured at the red-eyed creature. "Felix, meet Dark. Dark, this is my friend, Felix."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The demon extended his arm, though when the blonde man didn't shake it and only gave Jack a weird look, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"… Great. Dark. That your real name?" Felix cocked an eyebrow as the green-haired man motioned to the couch, letting them know they can sit down.

"Yes," the demon huffed. He kept standing until Jack took his seat so he could be right next to him.

"So what's the story?" Felix shifted his gaze at his friend, something like hope shining in his eyes. "How did you two meet?"

The green-haired man felt awkward, he could tell that Dark looked rather attractive even for the other's standards. He opened his mouth to try one of the obvious lies he'd prepared but was interrupted by a hand sneaking around his waist.

"T-the fuck?" He hissed, shooting the demon a confused glare. He didn't even receive any sort of response, Dark was staring at Felix the whole time.

"Oh shit," the blonde chuckled a bit nervously. "So this is serious, huh."

"N-no it's not-- Dark!" Jack swatted the other's hand away but it didn't help. Instead, he was pulled back right into the demon's lap. He struggled, trying to push himself away. "What the hell is wrong with you, let me g--"

"Lies will eventually be exposed, Jack," the red-eyed creature spoke slowly. "So you could stop covering up your desires with fake shame and discomfort."

Felix looked only more and more puzzled, though now there was a smirk on his lips.

"I want the full version, with details, how you got yourself such a possessive boyfriend in a day."

When Jack squeaked out in protest, beet-red in the face, the blonde laughed out loud. Though the green-haired man knew there was no getting away from the demon's steel hold, so he stopped squirming and accepted his fate.

"Okay. But… You can't tell anyone, Felix. Not like you're going to believe me, anyway."

"Try me." The other cocked an eyebrow.

"Then do you remember how I told you that Robin, Bob and Wade came up with an idea for a party last week?"

"How can I not, I wasn't invited!" Felix puffed out his cheeks in mock anger.

"Well, let's say… some things went wrong."

 

* * *

 

"Oh. My. God."

"Listen, that's not all," Jack wasn't sure when exactly he started smiling but his friend's laughter was very contagious. "Then Robin fucking screams that cinnamon is a wrong scent for a summoning."

He somehow managed to forget about the fact that the whole time he was sitting in Dark's lap, with the demon's arms around his stomach, holding him close. He got into the story so much, especially since he'd reached the part about scented candles.

"And so everything is ready, some pentagram shitty drawing on the floor, a candle lit in each corner. Wade takes the fucking phone and is about to read this bullshit incantation when Bob fucking points on that the chalk's colour is off."

"How can a colour be off?!" Felix couldn't contain his laughter. The whole story about a drunk summoning was way better than he'd expected.

"Beats me. Anyways, I tell him to shut up and wave my beer at Wade so he can get on with it. Then he reads it, and holy shit. I don't know whether it was really this complicated or if it was just drunk Wade talking."

They needed another minute to calm themselves once more and soon the green-haired man got to the end of the story.

"… And the next day… Well, he was here." He pointed at Dark, whose chin was resting on his shoulder.

"What? What do you mean?" Felix wiped a tear of amusement from his eye.

"The summoning, Felix." Jack's voice turned serious. "Why do you think it's important?"

"… Wait." The blonde seemed to get it, though his brows furrowed in confusion and his mouth hung slightly open. "You can't tell me this guy is…"

"A demon. We summoned a fucking demon."

Felix was processing his words very slowly, mincing them in his mind. Jack was pretty sure he'd say it was all a bunch of bullshit because any other scenario would be easier to explain. He carefully lowered his gaze, unsure what to do. A part of him was honestly expecting his friend to believe him. So he was a bit caught off the guard when the blonde snickered after five minutes.

"This… This is the weirdest story I've ever heard." Felix scratched his beard. "Wouldn't just telling me you had a one-night stand be easier?"

"Trust me, Fe. I've thought about other options but couldn't come up with anything."

"I mean, I won't judge you, Jack. You're my friend and--"

"No!" The green-haired man shouted out. "It's the truth! I didn't have sex with him!"

The blonde man put up hands in the air defensively.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm seriously not going to give you shit for it."

"Felix! I'm telling you! This guy is a demon!"

"… And you expect me to believe that?"

Jack gritted his teeth and his fists balled up in anger. Admitting to having a hellish entity in your house was embarrassing enough but being accused of sleeping around felt much worse. So he decided to show his friend the irrefutable proof. He turned around to look at Dark, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. Once their gazes met, Jack didn't even have to say what he wanted. The demon knew exactly what to do. He unwrapped himself from the human and let him get off his lap.

Dark got up and walked closer to Felix, who stared at him with an anxious look in his eyes. He smiled sheepishly, the demon's size could be menacing at times. The red-eyed creature returned the smile, though the expression he wore looked more like a feral grin. He snapped his fingers and made a flickering ember appear in his hand. The blonde man swallowed thickly, getting more nervous. When Dark brought the flame closer to his face and he could smell the burning oxygen and smoke, Felix tried to lean away. Though he found himself unable to move, stuck in the same position. He couldn't turn his head to look at Jack, even his eyes were trained on the one in front of him.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but his voice died in his throat. His eyes started stinging and the only thing he managed to let out was a pathetic whimper as the crimson orbs stared back at him.

"Okay, Dark. That's enough," Jack spoke up when he saw the unbearable fear in his friend's eyes.

The demon sighed but put the flame out and returned to the green-haired man's side.

"I do not believe I have made my point clear yet."

"No, I think it was some good proof." Jack stared at Felix who looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "Well, do you believe me now?"

"What… what the fuck…" The blonde stuttered out. He flexed his jaw like he'd just been punched. "What was that?"

"I believe he has asked you a question first," Dark hummed, back to holding Jack close to his chest. The green-haired man made a mental note to ask him about this weird clingyness later.

"You want me to believe he's a demon. A literal creature from hell." Felix deadpanned. "What else are you going to tell me, Jack? That he took your soul?"

"Well, he almost did…" Jack wasn't sure what else to say. "Just… trust me when I say it's easier to accept this and not question it."

"I do believe I have told you I have no need for your soul," Dark cut in again, muttering against the human's skin. "I was not going to take it, feeding off your dreams is enough."

"Feeding off-- what?!" Felix threw his arms up in the air. "So you two did fuck!"

"No, we did not!" Jack screamed and wanted to get up but the demon held him down. So he flailed his legs uselessly. "I couldn't get rid of him and I accidentally made a deal that made him stay!"

"Then why are you sitting in his lap so eagerly? You don't look like you're fed up with it."

"Dark, seriously, it's enough. Now let me go." The green-haired man tried pushing himself away again just to fail. "What's gotten into you?"

The demon tightened his grip and eyed the other man suspiciously once more. Then Jack got it, and let out something like a snicker.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I do not possess such emotion," Dark grumbled in response but his expression was a dead giveaway.

"You are! I'm not just yours, you know? Felix is my friend and you have to tolerate him."

The blonde man laughed as he heard it.

"Don't worry, Mr Demon, I won't steal your boyfriend."

"Fe, fucking stop! We're not a couple!"

Felix got up with a smile on his face and shook his head.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone."

Jack felt livid but even when he could stand on his feet, Dark was right behind him, keeping one arm around his waist. And after Felix left, he pulled the human close again, so this time they were face-to-face.

"Can I know why you're so damn annoying today?" The green-haired man hissed through his teeth. He'd had enough of the demon's hugs already but he clearly lacked the strength to push himself away.

"I do not understand your question," Dark murmured, his face so close their noses were almost touching. "Your feelings towards me hardly changed."

Jack felt his guts twist in a bit of anxiety but also anger. Why couldn't the demon stop talking about his crush for once and focus on the fact that he was quite irritated?

"I don't need you to be so fucking clingy," he huffed. "The fact that you follow me everywhere is enough to drive me insane."

"In fact, I do need to be close," said Dark. Their lips were barely inches away.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened. "No you don't--"

"I am surprised you have not asked me yet. Has it not made you wonder why I decided to appear in your house?"

The green-haired man hummed in thought. The demon was right, he did not think about it, and they hadn't even done the summoning in his house. When Dark saw the realisation on his face, he elaborated.

"I felt the attempt of you and your acquaintances to drag me out. I answered to it as I thought it could be an easy task to lure one of you into a deal."

"Of course. Why else would you show up?" Jack grumbled.

"However, as I appeared on the surface, I felt but one strong desire from only one of you. And it called out to me."

"W-what?" The human raised an eyebrow. Where was this even going?

"It was your heart that was so loud. It was lonely, seeking attention and closeness."

Jack realised he knew what the other was talking about.

All of his friends, Felix included, had girlfriends. The green-haired man never felt like it bothered him but deep down he wished to have somebody for himself as well. He'd never spoken about his worries, thinking he could live this way and be fine. After all, he can't have expected it to lure out… a demon.

"You can't tell me you've decided to stick with me just to hug me."

"If I am here I may as well do things that please you."

Jack wasn't sure why but with their faces so close, Dark's voice so quiet and the gentleness of the other's touch, he tilted his head upwards so their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet and he felt his face burn up afterwards.

"Y-yeah." He coughed. "Y-you do that."

The demon watched him with hungry eyes as they kissed again.


	2. Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a biiit too long to update this ;_;

Time started to lose any meaning at nights; the second Jack closed his eyes he fell into the arms of an endless abyss, gaping void of nothingness. After the first time, the Irishman kept telling himself it was a one-time thing, that this could be controlled. But the following nights only brought him more and more distress, no thoughts, sounds or images able to breach through the darkness that consumed everything. He could only float in the middle of nowhere, so desperately pretending he could voice his fears in any way.

And so it was only a natural response for his body to hold onto the closest thing it could find as Jack's mind was lost in the depths of the nightmare. Every night he fell asleep in the demon's arms, and every morning he'd wake up to Dark gently caressing his hair.

The green-haired man was surprised how quickly he got used to the entity's presence. As long as there were no guests in the house or Jack didn't have to leave - he was too afraid to make Dark stay at home without his supervision, the demon was rather respectful of his wishes. Mostly because the Irishman took the time to learn how to control his so-called _desires_ that the red-eyed creature would listen to. Well, at least _most of them_. Dark was quite stubborn when it came to doing the laundry. While he decided to accept the human's logic on washing dirty dishes, even standing near the washing machine made the demon start fifteen-minutes long rants how the fabric didn't need washing after a week.

"It smells," Jack whined as he packed his clothes into the washing machine drum, once he managed to interrupt Dark's monologue. "People don't like that."

"Who cares what some foolish mortals think?" The red-eyed creature huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I do," the green-haired man slammed the door shut and turned the machine on. "I hate when I can smell my own sweat on my shirts!"

"That is your own problem, darling," Dark hummed and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist once the other got close enough.

"Very funny," the other grumbled but didn't protest when the demon's hot lips pressed against his. Though after a couple of seconds he pushed him away and made his way to the kitchen.

Jack wouldn't dare to admit he got domestic with the demon but that was exactly what his life had become. Dark was just as affectionate as he'd planned to, and the green-haired man couldn't throw him out of his house. Sometimes it was annoying that the red-eyed creature acted as if his very existence depended on Jack's presence within ten feet radius. While Jack didn't mind Dark watching him make food so much anymore, pushing the demon out of the bathroom so the green-haired man could take a shower was annoying. And as usual, Dark saw nothing wrong in his actions.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Jack," he said whenever the human pointed at the door.

"Leave. Right now. I don't need you staring at me as I wash myself."

"You have seen me naked, and it is only natural that I should be able to see you as well…" The demon started but got interrupted by the furiously blushing Irishman.

"Stop! No! I didn't ask to see your dick, and I'm still trying to get rid of that mental image!" He waved his hands as he hushed Dark and pushed him lightly to make him go.

And so the days would go on, filled with the levels of ridiculousness Jack had never thought existed. He would try to understand Dark's thought process. And in return, Dark would try to startle Jack less. Both of them were failing miserably.

* * *

Jack was living with Dark for over a month when one day the doorbell rang. They were both sitting on the sofa, the green-haired man comfortably curled up in the red-eyed creature's lap as he browsed through the social media on his phone. He got used to spending time like that, the demon's body being pleasantly warm and his strong arms giving just as much comfort as a blanket. In fact, Dark didn't even seem to mind staying still in one place for hours. He'd occasionally plant a soft kiss on Jack's neck or on top of his hair, or caress his back.

And so when the red-eyed creature's entire body tensed up the second the doorbell reached Jack's ears, the human looked up from his phone with a confused face.

"What's wro-" He couldn't even finish the question because Dark's eyes lit up dangerously and his face twisted into a scowl that surprised him.

"He is here."

The demon got up in an instant, his gaze turned towards the door with such intensity it could burn holes in the wood. Jack would've been worried about the entrance to his house being possibly set on fire if it weren't for Dark still holding him. And so he was stuck in a bridal-style carry, with his knees drawn more towards his chest and his butt hanging in the air.

"Jaysus, let me answer it!" The Irishman squeaked as he felt the creature's fingers dig into his skin with the fury that was building up within Dark. " _Who_ the hell is here?"

Jack wasn't expecting anyone in particular since Felix had promised he wouldn't drop in without a warning (Dark's jealousy levels were reaching the roof with each visit of the green-haired man's friend). So as the demon gently set him on the floor, the human noticed his fists clenching. The heat Dark's body was generating seemed amped up, especially from his hands. Was he seriously going to set his fists on fire in anger?

" _Him._ " And of course, the red-eyed creature's answer was as unhelpful as ever. "Do not open the door."

"How about I do it because it would be extremely uncool to ignore whoever took their time to come over here?"

"You shall regret it, Jack."

The Irishman stood there for a minute, watching Dark's expression. He contemplated his last words and decided to grace it with a single sigh as a response. The demon still wasn't taking his eyes off the door.

Since Dark was acting so weird Jack thought it could actually help him understand the hellish entity. After all, he'd never seen him get so riled up over someone's presence. The green-haired man made his way towards the door, pocketing his phone before he turned the lock. He swung the door open and-

" _Oh._ "

"Well, hello!"

There was a skinny, tall and very gleeful man standing in front of Jack now. His ruffled hair was dark green, a hue the Irishman had tried once before, and the curled locks covered his forehead. The stranger was dressed in black clothes - long-sleeved dark shirt with some metal band logo (or that was what Jack assumed since the font reminded him of some of his favourites), black skinny jeans with holes ripped on the knees and combat boots covering his feet up to almost half of his shins. His hands were clasped together behind his back and he was leaning forward with a bit too wide grin on his face. The thing that answered Jack's questions were the man's eyes.

Pure black, with glowing toxic green iris.

"Get lost."

The Irishman almost jumped when he heard Dark's voice right above his ear. For a moment he got worried that if he actually did, he'd hit the demon right in the jaw with his shoulder.

"Dark, that's not how you greet a guest!"

"He is no guest, Jack," the red-eyed creature kept rumbling with barely held back anger.

The Irishman rolled his eyes and tried pushing Dark away. The other didn't budge, so he decided to leave him be. "Um, hi. Who are you…?"

"Oh sure, I'm not a guest! Is that how you treat an old friend, Darky?" The stranger completely ignored Jack's question and cocked his head. "I just came with a friendly visit!"

"We are not _friends_ , you pest."

"Excuse me, I'd at least like to know who you are before you murder each other on my doorstep!" The Irishman raised his voice when he felt the tension get so thick he almost couldn't breathe.

"Ah, yes! You must be his new toy," the other… creature said, finally looking at Jack. "Where are my manners! I'm Anti, a pleasure to meet you!"

The Irishman looked at the hand extended towards him. Was that demon seriously expecting a handshake?

"Do not touch him, Jack," Dark's deep voice now sounded like someone had a problem with clenched teeth.

Jack considered his options. There was another entity from hell right in front of him and he could barely handle the presence of one. But at the same time, he'd never seen Dark get angry over someone's presence alone. And Jack disobeying the red-eyed creature seemed to get under his skin. The Irishman smiled and took Anti's hand in his own.

"Well, hello. I'm Jack."

The growl that was released from Dark's throat at that moment didn't even sound animalistic. The Irishman felt it in his bones, like a wild howl of a hellhound, stuck in the demon's chest. Jack seriously hoped Dark wouldn't kill him for that.

"D… Dark, please step back. We can't keep our guest outside, can we?"

The raven-haired creature's eyes were almost on fire from the fury boiling on the inside. Fortunately, he took a step back and let Jack return to the living room, with Anti following him. Well, at least until the green-eyed demon stopped right behind Dark and spoke with stifled laughter.

"Oh, _my_! The great Lord of the Underground, the feared Master of the Abyss, taking commands from a mere _mortal_?" The dark-green haired creature was clearly having fun, saying each nickname with mockery.

Dark shut the door without even touching it and Jack gulped audibly. He felt his control over the demon was slowly slipping away.

" _You_ should not have any _right_ to even _speak_." The red-eyed entity was almost shaking at this point, his nails digging into his palms so hard he'd most likely bleed if he was human. "How is it possible for you to even _be_ here?"

"Dark," Jack whimpered, unable to even sit down because of the anxiety piling up in his stomach.

"Because unlike you, _old fart_ , I don't hole up in Hell for hundreds of years," Anti stuck his tongue out. "I got summoned three days ago and since I felt your aura in the area, thought that I should see just what sort of a pathetic loser ended up with you."

"That is none of your business, so get back to whatever soul took pity on you, you useless-"

"Guys! Come on!" Jack had to raise his voice again because Dark unclenched his fists and was almost reaching for Anti's throat. And in return, the other demon got a bit too close to the Irishman, probably with some hidden intentions in mind. "Can't we just sit down and talk like civilised people?"

"We are not humans, Jack," Dark spoke lowly, carefully eyeing Anti.

"You know what I mean!" The blue-eyed man groaned and plopped down on the couch. "You didn't exactly see me and Felix jump at each other's throats when he came to visit!"

"As I said before, this vermin means nothing to me," the red-eyed demon said but he sat down right next to Jack nonetheless.

"So how about you _don't_ kill him in my house, alright?"

As much as Anti wanted to sit right by Jack's right side, Dark's death gaze made him change his mind and the other demon sat comfortably on the other end of the couch. The raven-haired creature didn't waste any time before pulling the Irishman into his lap and Anti only kept grinning madly.

"So, uh. You and Dark…" Jack was thinking about the subject of their conversation but the green-eyed demon interrupted his stumbling words.

"Right! How about the two of you?" Anti clasped his hands together loudly. "What sort of a human stepped so low as to summon such a powerful creature?" His unnerving smile was stirring the anxiety within Jack.

"A drunk one," the Irishman replied with a straight face. He'd been hoping that the more time would have passed since that silly night, the funnier it'd get as a memory. Sadly, it only felt embarrassing.

Anti wasn't even trying to contain his laughter. "Oh, what a wonderful beginning! And what the hell did you two make a deal over?"

"Jack, you are under no obligation to amuse this pest," Dark murmured into the human's ear, tightening his hold on him.

But Jack felt like pushing the demon's buttons to see what he'd do. Even if his chest was a bit too warm against his back, almost burning his skin. "I, erm… I asked him to stay?"

The Irishman was expecting the green-haired creature to laugh. But he had never heard a laughter that Anti let out. It was shrill and caused ringing in his ears, deafening out any other sound. Even the not-so-soft rumble from Dark couldn't be heard as Anti giggled.

"To _stay_? Don't tell me it's a deal for life!"

"So what if it is?" Jack furrowed his brows. Was he seriously that hopeless in Anti's eyes? He had to survive another minute of the demon's howling laughter to get a response.

"Only you would've screwed yourself over for a lifetime!"

The green-eyed entity pointed at Jack and the Irishman was liking it less and less. Maybe he was beginning to understand Dark's hostility.

"To accept a deal for _years_ … You truly are an old moron!"

And then, Jack realised something. Anti wasn't pointing at _him_. He was pointing at…

"Just say a word, Jack," Dark growled and his hot breath felt like fire against his earlobes. "And I will send this… _this excuse of a demon_ back where it _belongs_."

"No, no. Not yet, okay?" Jack whispered in return. Then, he spoke in a louder tone. "What's so wrong with making a deal for so long?"

"Ha! Of course, you wouldn't understand!" Anti snickered. "Because it's _troublesome_. I can't imagine having to pretend to like even one mortal for a month!"

"Then what sort of deals you make?" The Irishman was half-curious, half-offended. He wasn't sure why he felt the second emotion, though. The attacks weren't exactly aimed at him and yet he wanted to defend Dark.

"I don't waste any time, darling. There are hundreds of desperate chicks out there just waiting to fall into my arms," Anti's grin now looked predatory. His eyes shined with pride as he boasted about his achievements. "I'm their easy way out of a single life. Too bad they get a week maximum before I snap their necks!"

Another round of the demon's laughter followed and Jack was getting a bit uncomfortable. Anti had just said his deals lasted a week. And Dark had been around for over a month. But there was another thing that caught his attention.

"Wait, so you… sleep around?" The Irishman rubbed the back of his neck. "In exchange for what?"

"Their souls, silly. I don't have to kill them, technically, but I'm merciful enough as to spare them the life of an empty husk." Anti sounded truly proud of everything he was admitting to.

Jack contemplated about those words. Dark stayed silent for now, although his nails were digging into the human's skin and Jack had to bat his hands away. Not that the red-eyed creature would let him go, he simply released his iron grip.

"Are you an incubus of some kind?"

Now that was a question that finally got Anti riled up. He jumped off the couch with a shriek, screaming in denial.

"No, no! I am not a sex demon! You idiot, who do you take me for?!"

"I'm not the one boasting about getting a different girl every week!" Jack crossed his arms defensively.

"I do not sleep with them, for fuck's sake!" The creature's eyes seemed to glow like neons, leaving an afterglow in the air as his head moved rapidly. "I only go out with them for their stupid dates, so they can show off in front of their pathetic friends!"

"So… you're their pretend boyfriend."

Anti huffed but he sat down as he acted like the outburst hadn't happened. "You can say that. Yeah. A boyfriend."

"A boyfriend," Dark repeated, and the Irishman jumped up in his lap just a tiny bit. For some goddamn reason, he'd forgotten the red-eyed demon's mouth was right next to his ear. "There it is again, that strange word."

"Uh, strange? How so?" Jack tilted his head to look at Dark. The demon furrowed his brows.

"I do not understand it."

The Irishman didn't even manage to cover his ears to protect himself from another round of Anti's high-pitched laughter. He was getting tired of it.

"Because you don't know _shit_ , you old fart!" The green-eyes were half-closed in sick glee. "You really should come out of your hellhole and learn about the modern world!"

"As you can _see_ , I have been on the surface for quite some time," Dark's response was as grumpy as ever. "And I do not feel the necessity to waste my time on learning about the details of mortal lives."

"And yet you decided to spend a few good years with a human."

"That is none of your concern," the raven-haired entity's voice was getting a bit too close to promises of hurt and so Jack squirmed in his hold. "I am only curious about that single word, it has been on my mind for quite some time."

"Well, let me enlighten you, _darling_!" Anti spat out the last word with nothing but malice. "A _boyfriend_ is the sort of a guy you meet once in a bar, and you get his number after you get drunk together, and you brag about him to your friends even though he never calls you back. And maybe you two fuck."

"Well that's got to be the shittiest definition I've ever heard," Jack cut in. "Dark, don't listen to him. A boyfriend is much more than that."

"If my memory does not fail me, _I_ was the one to suggest you did not listen to any of that pest's words, Jack." And now the demon's voice was condescending and the Irishman hated it. "I do not need such advice from you."

"Since you're such a smartass and you want Darky to learn, why don't _you_ tell the class what it means?" Anti gave Jack such shitty grin the human wanted to punch him in those white sharp teeth.

"I do admit I would appreciate hearing the definition from an actual mortal that uses such word on a daily basis."

Jack felt his face heat up not only from the warmth radiating from the demon holding him but also because of that sentence. "I-it's not like I have the opportunity to use it…" He laughed sheepishly. Why was he getting so nervous out of a sudden?

"Oh _really_?" Anti's face was running out of space to contain that smile. "Because I think you have the _perfect_ opportunity."

"N-no!" The Irishman protested. "A boyfriend is someone you love, who cares for you and spends time with you, who wants to spend his life together with you and just expects the same sort of feelings in return…" He started, a string of words spilling from his mouth. "It's- It's hard to define just like that! You want to kiss him, to hold him close, you look at him, and you get to know him well enough to just _know_ you two are together."

Anti narrowed his eyes. Dark closed his in return, a soft rumble sounding from his chest. He was giving Jack's words a lot of thought and the human nibbled on his bottom lip. Maybe he'd said too much, or maybe not enough. With the demon, he could never be sure just how his words would be misinterpreted. Because Dark would never get him right.

But just this once, a tiny part of Jack's soul wanted the red-eyed entity to _understand_. Because maybe that bit was responsible for his ridiculous crush, and maybe it'd been growing for the past few weeks. Maybe it wasn't as small as the Irishman had thought.

The demon's hold on Jack's waist tightened, though this time there was no unnecessary force in it. It was gentle and possessive but without any intention of hurting the human. Dark parted his lips to speak, but before he did, he pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek.

"Then I am your boyfriend."

The amount of blood that rushed to Jack's head made him dizzy. He stuttered over his words, couldn't form any sort of a coherent reply. It surprised even himself that not a single part of his body wanted to fight at that moment, and he stayed in Dark's arms, in his lap. The Irishman thought Anti was howling with laughter in the background, but the static in his ears surpassed any other sound. Even his eyes didn't wander, stuck on a few locks of raven hair on his left side. His mouth hung open, and his heart thumped in his chest.

"Y-you… m…mine… B-b-but…"

Jack's vision was too blurry but when the world became just a bit darker in his eyes, he thought at some point Anti had gotten up from his spot and got closer.

"You've done quite a number on him, you bastard!" His laughter wasn't even that uncomfortable anymore. Because Jack's mind was too occupied with Dark's words.

Did the demon really mean it? The green-haired man's explanation sucked. It wasn't accurate. It could be misunderstood. But then again, among all the confusion and mixed feelings, happiness settled in. Jack felt warm, and fuzzy and… And a bit satisfied. Like he'd been waiting for it. For a confirmation. A confession. Anything.

"I am sorry darling, but I think it is time for our guest to _leave_ …" Dark set Jack aside and got up, his hands instantly flaring up with deep crimson flames. The Irishman thought he saw the red-eyed creature reach for Anti's throat but in the blink of an eye, the other demon was gone. Only his shrill laughter echoed in the room for another minute, just to soon die out naturally like any other sound.

Jack's eyes focused once more just to see Dark's face hovering over his. The demon's head was obstructing the light and his expression looked almost sinister in the shadows. His eyes glowed as dangerously as ever and although his smile was most likely supposed to be gentle, it looked too ominous.

"Did you… mean it?" The Irishman finally choked out.

The raven-haired entity sighed and he slid his arms under Jack, pulling him up so the human would stand up. Their chest almost touched and was the green-haired man not used to the proximity of Dark's hugs, he'd have gotten embarrassed once more.

The demon kissed Jack's forehead and murmured against his skin.

"I think you already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less the end of this series' "coherent main plot"! All the characters have been introduced and from this point on I will upload some one-shots but they will be happening at undefined times in Jack's and Dark's relationship. I have one almost ready, and it's been sitting in my drafts since the second part of this series, honestly.  
> I have plans for Anti's development, so if you feel like this character lacks substance at this point, I'll try my best to give him the story he deserves!
> 
> I hope you liked this fic! :D Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading! Your response always makes me happy! Also, come over and talk with me at my Tumblr blog, [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
